The Son of Sobek Returns
by V6 Trick-Shot
Summary: The Seven are sailing to Greece to fight off Gaea's army of Earth Born children. They haven't got much of a plan but when Piper gets an image from Katoptris, Gaea releases some information that jogs a memory from Percy. An old friend. Hoping his plan will work, the Argo ll continues sailing east to Athens, picking up some help along the way. HoH SPOILERS. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea that popped into my head after finishing **_**The House of Hades**_** and reading Rick Riordan's **_**The Son of Sobek**_**. I think you know where I'm going with this. So please enjoy what I sincerely hope—key word here bring **_**hope**_**—happens in **_**The Blood of Olympus**_**. No promises 'cause I have no idea myself. Anyway; DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles characters. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

Narrated in Third person POV throughout the whole story but in certain perspectives like the books:

Percy stood next to Festus the figure head as the _Argo ll_ cut through the waves. A warm, salty breeze blew the forever-tangled, jet black hair out of his face. A smile spread across his face as he took in the comforting feeling of being in his father's domain.

Up at the helm Leo jumped from one control panel to the next; shaking a Wii remote here, flipping through a play-list there. Percy chuckled lightly. Even by demigod standards, Leo was _seriously_ ADHD. But as of late, the Latino elf-like boy had acquired a more serious side, and Percy couldn't understand why.

Leo had always been the care free, happy-go-lucky type, but now he seemed as though someone had taken a vacuum and sucked the joy right out of him. Sure he still cracked jokes and messed around, but not like he used to.

But not having anything to connect the new behavior to, Percy chalked it up to pre-battle stress. He couldn't blame him. Even Percy—yes the great Hero of Olympus; Killer of the Minotaur; Slayer of Medusa; and of course Defeater of Kronos—was scared of what lay ahead for him and the rest of the seven.

He still hadn't gotten over the traumatic experience of Tartarus. Every night his dreams were riddled with horrid, demonic images of that sickly place.

A shudder ran down Percy's spine, but at the same time a stabbing pain got him in the heart. He couldn't help but think of how fortunate he and Annabeth had been even as they were in Tartarus. Percy had clung to the strength of Bob, formerly the Titan, Iapetus. The Titan who's life had been reduced to a janitor because of Percy, then ended to save Percy and Annabeth.

Percy clenched his teeth. Annabeth had been adamant in reassuring Percy there was nothing he could have done. Although he eventually agreed with her, it was only for her benefit. Deep down in his heart Percy new there was _plenty_ he could have done for Bob. In fact Percy was ashamed of himself.

He looked back over all the events in his life and realized something... Everyone had always told Percy that his fatal flaw was loyalty. He was too loyal. Percy didn't quite believe them then but he certainly didn't believe them now. Percy was not loyal. He was selfish. He realized that he was only loyal to those he trusted and cared about, and only used those who could benefit him.

He could have come to check on Iapetus or Iris Messaged him. He could have found some way to acknowledge him; but he didn't. As soon as Iapetus served no more use to him, he forgot him. Percy was selfish. He knew he was _not_ the great hero that everyone saw him as; praised him as. No, he was a selfish human being like every other out there.

The fact reminded Percy of the curses he bore every time he cut down an _arai_ back in Tartarus. He cringed at the memory, but he still felt he deserved to bear those curses. They made him remember things he forgot. Like a certain Titan on Ogygia. He looked down at the thought of Calypso alone on her island. He had thought the gods released her, but they hadn't. And she cursed him for leaving her. She'd been so kind and caring to him; accidentally falling in love with him and he left. Just like every other male who came to her.

Then he thought of Nico di Angelo. The fourteen-year-old boy who left Percy more confused than usual. He couldn't figure out what went on in Nico's head, much as he wanted to. Percy knew he could've been nicer to Nico, despite all the backstabbing. There were times Percy had forgotten about Nico too. He wished he had a sturdier relationship with Nico; to be a better role model, someone he could look up to. Percy wanted to be on older brother to Nico, but he felt the younger boy didn't want him near him.

Percy gazed out over the sea, allowing the gentle sway of the _Argo ll_ calm his jumbled mind. The peace was unfortunately shattered by a shout from the helm.

Percy spun around, his gloomy, contemplating state soon reversed to that of amusement as he saw Leo hanging upside-down by his ankle which was snagged by a rope. Festus made a whirring sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo yelled. "Hey, Percy? Buddy! A little help?"

Laughing, Percy jogged over to Leo. "Geez, Valdez! You should of told me you were volunteering for the piñata party. I would have helped hang you from the mast!"

"Shut up and get me down! I've got a ship that needs fixing!" Leo shot Percy a pointed look, but it was kind of hard with all his blood running to his head.

"What happened?" Percy asked as he stretched out his hand to the ropes. They instantly became taught, straining under Percy's control before yielding.

"I was trying to rig Odysseus' astrolabe up to the Archimedes sphere. I kinda twisted the sphere the wrong way, and—yeah. I got hog-tied and strung up by my own ship." Leo explained.

Percy flicked his wrist, loosening the ropes and letting Leo free. Unfortunately he landed on the deck with a hard _FLUMP!_

"Dude!" Leo groaned.

"Oops. Sorry, man," Percy extended a hand to Leo, pulling him up.

"'S okay. But maybe next time grab a net or have a waterslide going or something."

Percy laughed, clapping Leo on the back. "Yeah, okay. Waterslide. Gotcha."

At that moment Jason came bounding through the door and onto the deck toward Percy and Leo.

"War council meeting in the mess hall," He said.

They nodded and the three boys wandered down the stairs below deck to the mess hall where the rest were seated around the table.

Piper sat next to Annabeth playing with the hilt of her dagger while talking to Annabeth about strategy. Hazel was seated next to Frank chewing her nails with a contemplative look on her face. Frank rested his bandaged arm over her shoulders. He regarded her with concern but remained silent; swinging a white-fabric sack in his hand. He had lost his baby face and taken on a slightly more chiseled, rough appearance. He had also become slimmer, taller and more muscular. A blessing from Mars.

The only people missing were Coach Hedge and Nico, who had volunteered to travel with Reyna to bring the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, hopefully resorting peace between the Greeks and Romans demigods.

""Alright, what's going on?' Percy asked, taking a seat next to Annabeth. Jason lowered himself into the chair next to Piper. Leo grabbed a goblet and sat down at one end of the table. He swirled it as it filled with a fizzy brown liquid. Root beer.

Piper sat up straighter in her chair placing her dagger in front of her on the table.

"Katoptris showed me a promising image for a change." Piper said. She sounded relieved. But who could blame her. That dagger showed nothing but gloom and boom.

"What was the image this time?" Hazel spoke gently, jutting her chin at Katoptris.

Piper unsheathed and sheathed her dagger. Taking a deep breath she said," I saw Nico and Coach standing on either side of the Parthenos. Guarding it. It was next to the pine tree on the hill of Camp Half Blood." She smirked and laughed lightly before saying, "I also saw Reyna giving Octavian a what-for."

This brought smiles and silent giggles to everyone.

A smile tugged at the corners of Frank's mouth. "I wonder if she dropped the new of me being praetor on him yet." He seemed to tense as his eyes found Jason's. But Jason's eyes held only mirth as he smiled amusedly at Frank.

"It's a shame we can't see his face if she has yet," Jason said. "I would've loved to see the jerk's mouth drop off!"

Percy smiled, redirecting the conversation. "What else did you see, Piper?"

Her face became solemn. "Not as good news."

The happy vibe turned tense again as every ear tuned in to Piper's voice.

"I saw an army of Giants. Hundreds of thousands of them on an open field. The base of a giant mountain sat opposite them."

"Olympus," Annabeth said. Her voice was strained.

Piper nodded. "It was still far off in the distance, but they were close. I also saw Gaea. She laughed and said something that totally threw me off."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together. "What did she say?"

Piper stared down at her weapon with a scowl of confusion and concentration displayed across her pretty features.

"She said her usual 'you can't beat me little pawn! Give up' but then she said '_I have knocked out _all_ communication. There is no one who can help you. None of your allies can help you now. Not even the sorcerer.'_ I have no idea what she means." Piper looked around the table.

Leo sipped his drink. "Maybe she meant Hecate?" He looked over at Hazel.

Hazel shook her head. "I wouldn't know, I haven't heard anything from her and Gale the polecat isn't popping up anymore."

As the others dove into their minds, trying to decipher what Gaea meant, Percy leaned back into his chair doing his own thinking.

_A Sorcerer? Isn't that like a male witch or something?_, he thought. Something nagged him at the back of his mind but he couldn't figure out why.

_An ally. Well isn't that the Romans? But that couldn't be it. We already know we have no communication with them_. Percy rubbed his temple. The nagging feeling was pulsing irritatingly. He knew it was the answer but it wouldn't form.

_What other allies do I have?_ Percy thought. _The Romans? The Greeks? The..._

Percy's eyes snapped open. The nagging memory blazed in his mind. Quickly he stopped himself from thinking to hard about it. One slip-up would destroy their only hope. Subconsciously Percy rubbed his palm.

It felt so long ago. Eight months to be exact. Then a scary thought occurred to Percy. _Do I even still have it? No, I have to still have it._

Percy knew he wouldn't be able to explain this easily. Heck, he didn't even know if it was going to work! Not to mention Annabeth would kill him for keeping this from her but he couldn't help it. He made a promise.

"Um.." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. All eyes fell on him. He sucked in a breath. " I think I may have an idea, but I can't really explain it. You'll just have to trust me."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean." She stared at him. Her stormy grey eyes flashed. "What have you been hiding from me?"

Percy bravely leveled his gaze with Annabeth's. "I made a promise not to tell for both our safety. But I swear on the Styx, when the time is right I'll tell you everything. I promise Wise Girl."

Annabeth huffed. "Tartarus and back and you managed to keep a huge secret from me?"

Percy felt kicked. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, but at the time I felt it was too dangerous to go spreading around. It was for everyone's safety. Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Annabeth looked deep into Percy's sea green orbs. "Only one secret?"

"I promise only one secret." He replied taking her hands in his.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Perce. I just don't like us keeping things from each other."

"I would never keep anything from you unless I absolutely had to, Annabeth. You have to understand that." He said.

Annabeth leaned forward, kissing Percy gently. "I do. So where do we have to go?"

"Piper, are the Romans planning on rallying near Greece to help us?" Percy turned briefly to the Cherokee girl.

"I don't know. Maybe we should try an Iris Message? I think Coach Hedge had gotten some luck with one." She said.

"Perfect. Piper, Hazel—try to get an IM through. Jason, Frank, we need this ship to dock somewhere as close as we can get to Gaea's forces but still remain at a safe distance."

They nodded, jumping up and rushing off to their assigned duties. Percy turned to an alert Leo.

"How long till the ship is restored to full fighting ability?"

Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out a ship schematic. He was a soot-coated hand through his wild brown curls.

"Uh—Shouldn't be too long. But I don't know! I mean, if I can speed up the update process and fix the masts and lower deck engines, we'll be rockin' n' rollin'!"

"Good. Annabeth? You think you can give Leo a hand. I don't think anyone is more suited for the job than a daughter of Athena," Percy said.

Annabeth grinned at him. "I'd be happy to."

She kissed him again sweetly, but before she turned to leave with Leo, she whispered in his Percy's ear. "I don't know what you planning, Seaweed Brain—and you know how I hate not knowing—but whatever it is. I really hope this works."

_So do I_, Percy thought.

With that she turned and left the mess hall following Leo to the lower engine room.

Percy turned to the wall displaying images of Camp Half-Blood. He raised his hand in front of his face tearing his eyes from the images of his home.

Staring at his palm he whispered to himself, "Time to call an old... _friend_."

**Okay, I'd just like to say, In the beginning of this chapter where I have Percy beating himself up about Iapetus; please don't hate me or think I hate Percy, cause I don't! I LOVE Percy! I truly do! It's just I believe we need to acknowledge that Percy is far from perfect. And **_**The House of Hades**_** shows us that. Percy even comes to terms with it himself in the book. I agree with Riordan's choice in character development to show Percy as a flawed person. Cause aren't we all? **

**Also. Let's just rip this band-aid off quick: Nico is gay. I get that. Now I don't have anything against gay people because a lot of them are really awesome, kind people. I don't agree with the idea of being gay, but I don't judge peoples character based on it. That being said, I still love Nico, but I refuse to ship Percico. I'm sorry, but no. What I want is for Nico to tell Percy what he's feeling('cause we all know he ain't over it) and for Percy to just be there for him. I mean that in a brotherly way. I want them to a have a younger/older brother relationship. I want Nico to trust percy again and to open up to him. I think itd be nice for Nico to have someone there for him and to look up to. So that's my plane. I'm only telling you this so you don't take that scene with Percy contemplating Nico the wrong way.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I guess we'll see where the wind takes us, eh? Thanks you guys!**

**-V6**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked this story! I think I'll keep it as a short story, but give you long chapters. So yeah, I hope everything is jiving properly! So glad you like this! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles series. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. Please enjoy!**

_**PERCY**_

_SCRRREEEEECCHHH!_

Percy hit the deck(quite literally) as another harpy tried to make confetti out of him. Above him, trying to avoid the same fate, Jason slashed his imperial gold sword, turning a Harpy into a cloud of gold dust and feathers.

The _Argo II_ had stayed in Epirus. For the most part it was safe, but hourly watches were put into place. Frank and Jason had worked with Percy, and concluded it would be best if Percy summoned his friend where they were. There was no other place for them to go, or they'd be out of time to stop Gaea. They were already pressed for time. No sooner had they come to an agreement, the harpies attacked.

Hazel had come racing below deck and dragged Frank and the rest outside. And that was where they were now. Frank was in the crow's nest notching arrow after arrow at the harpies.

Leo ran around the helm summoning fire or activating one of the various weapons he had on the ship. They were winning until Jason got hit from behind. The harpy dragged it's talons down Jason's back, shredding his t-shirt and leaving horrible gashes.

Jason lost his control over the winds and plummeted to the ground. Percy jumped to his feet and charged the main mast. He jumped, kicked of the mast spinning a one-eighty, and snagged the gnarled feet of an angry harpy. She shrieked in protest trying to shake Percy off, but he yanked on her feet. Clearly she didn't like that too much, but the extra weight and her thrashing was tiring her, allowing Percy more control.

He wrenched her right foot and shot after Jason. The harpy was still screeching but otherwise had no choice but to do as Percy directed. As the harpy surged forward, Percy let one foot go and stretched out an arm to Jason. He caught his wrist and swung him towards the other foot. Jason hissed through clenched teeth. His back was bleeding horribly and probably hurt worse than the Fields of Punishment, but he hung on.

"Hold on tight," Percy called. "Things are about to get a little...complicated"

Jason looked around confused. "What do you mean complica—AHHH!"

Jason's grip tightened as they suddenly nose-dived, the harpy's attempt to get them off. The feathered demon was tiring from fighting Percy unsuccessfully and now the extra weight of the son of Jupiter. She kicked wildly, jostling Percy and Jason like rag dolls as she flew to her flock of sisters.

Percy knew they couldn't fight like this. They had to get off. He looked at Jason.

"On three, pull on her legs! We need to get closer to the deck and then jump!"

"Are you crazy?" Jason was losing a lot of blood, but his eyes were wide open and panicked.

"Completely!" Percy yelled back. "Just do it! One... Two... THREE!"

Both boys pulled on the harpy's legs, then let their bodies drop, using the momentum of their weight to drag her down.

The harpy screeched angrily as they kept it up. Finally they got close enough to the deck and let go. They hit the deck and rolled, Percy popping back up, Jason groaning in pain.

Drawing Riptide, Percy charged, cutting through every monster that got in his path. Finally Frank shot an arrow between the last harpy's eyes and she went down, dissolving in the air.

Percy capped his pen and rushed to Jason. "He needs help!"

Hazel came rushing forward with a bottle of nectar, the divine drink of the gods. Percy took it from her hands and gingerly poured it on the gashes, watching as they stopped bleeding and closed up. Annabeth approached from behind Hazel holding a square of ambrosia, another of the Olympians' godly foods.

She crumbled bits into Jason's mouth, careful not to feed him too much. The stuff was as dangerous as it was helpful. It could heal any demigod related injury or illness, but too much and they'd burn up from the inside and crumble to ash. Mortals world die on the spot.

Jason coughed then groaned before opening his eyes.

"You beat 'em?" he asked groggily.

Percy flashed his trouble-makers, lopsided smile. "Yup! Cut through them like butter!"

Jason sat up with more strength and high-fived the son of Poseidon. "Great. Think you can call your friend now?"

Percy's smile melted, and sea green eyes flashed a serious look. He nodded. "Yeah,"

Annabeth walked to his side. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain," She kissed him briefly.

He nodded. "Don't worry Wise Girl, I will,"

Then he leaped off the Argo II and ran for the top of the hill the seven, coach Hedge, Reyna and Nico had their picnic on. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be in an open area or not, or even how far he should stand from the Argo just in case. He figured he was far enough and did a quick three-sixty to make sure there were no unsuspecting tourists around before looking down at his hand.

He remembered a year ago, sitting in a small diner off the Montauk Highway, his strange companion sitting next to him on a bar stool, and then drawing that weird _thing_ on his hand. Percy stared at his hand as the scene replayed through his mind.

_"Can I write something on your hand?" He asked._

_Percy frowned at him. "Like your phone number?"_

_"Uh...well, not exactly." he reached for something in his bag. Percy saw stylus and a jar of what looked like ink. What was he planning on doing, tattooing his arm? Still, he held out his arm for the boy._

_Percy watched as the kid drew some weird eye-thing on his hand, and when he finished, it _glowed blue_! Which Percy thought was awesome cause, well, it was _blue_! Then it disappeared. He thought it didn't work at first._

_"Just say my name," he explained, "and I'll hear you. I'll know where you are, and I'll come meet you. But it will only work once, so make it count."_

Percy shook his head, sucking in a deep breath. He thrust his hand into the air like some kind of beacon. He silently prayed to anyone who was listening, _Please let this work. Please let him come._

Percy shut his eyes and tilted his head to the sky.

He said one word: "Carter" before he saw a blinding light and everything went black.

Ω

Somewhere in Brooklyn, New York, there was a mansion. On the third floor in a conjoining room nicely furnished with a king sized bed, stereo system, TV, and kitchenette, there was a boy, standing in the middle of the room in a trance.

Slowly he turned his head towards the balcony. He hadn't noticed his sister walk through the doors joining their rooms, calling his name.

He stood stiffly. His sister rolled her eyes and walked over to him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Carter! I'm talking to you here!" she said.

No reply. Instead he walked to the balcony, turning his body east. An image flashed through his mind. A boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes stood atop a hill. He was dressed in an orange t-shirt and although Carter couldn't see what it said, he _knew_ the words **Camp Half-Blood** world be printed in black across it.

His hand was out-stretched to the sky and the familiar Eye of Horus blazed in bright blue in the sky. The symbol's magic was sending the boys location. _Epirus, Athens_.

In his head he could hear what the boy was saying.

_"Carter! Carter! Please, can you hear me?! I need your help. Bring back up! _Lots_ of back up! We're in the middle of a war!_"

The magic was draining fast. Soon the spell would be spent. He needed to tell his friend he was coming.

Carter closed his eyes and focused. "Percy, I hear you. I'm coming."

Ω

The last thing Percy saw was a blinding blue light, then everything turned black. Suddenly he saw an image. An African American boy standing on a balcony facing eastward. A girl walked out on the balcony shaking his shoulder, but he didn't look at her. Just stared.

A memory appeared: "_I'll hear you... I'll come meet you..."_

Percy didn't know if it world work but at this point he didn't have anything left to lose.

"Carter! Carter! Please, can you hear me?!" Percy yelled. He saw Carter's eyes widen slightly and become even more focused. " I need your help. Bring back up! _Lots_ of back up! We're in the middle of a war!"

For a while nothing happened and Percy was afraid it didn't work, or that Carter really couldn't hear him. Then his eyes closed and Percy heard his voice echo in his head.

_"Percy, I hear you. I'm coming."_

Then the image faded and Percy opened his eyes. He was still standing on the hill, face to the sky. He saw the fading blue symbol of an eye and smiled. He was coming!

Percy's head snapped to the bottom of the hill as he heard voices calling his name. All the rest of the seven were running towards him, Annabeth in the lead. The others were smart to not get in her way.

When she reached her boyfriend she threw her arms around his neck.

"Percy, what happened?!" She demanded. Her stormy grey eyes flashing with concern and confusion. Annabeth _hates_ not knowing.

Percy smiled and spun her around, his lips finding hers. "Annabeth, I'm fine,"

"But we saw some weird, blue eye suddenly appear. What was that?" Piper interjected from where she stood at Jason's side.

Her boyfriend was sending Percy a curious look. "Dude, what did you do?"

"Did it work?!" Leo cut in.

Percy held up his hand. "Relax guys. That symbol was like a homing beacon. And yes, Leo, it worked." Percy grinned again. "He's coming with back up."

"Who's he?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Hazel added, "you never told us who this guy is."

"His name is Carter. I couldn't tell you before because that's how I call him."

"With his name?" Leo quirked an eyebrow.

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Long story. I'll explain later on the ship, but right now? We have a friend coming."

Ω

Carter shook his head when the image of Percy Jackson dissolved and faded to black. He opened his eyes and heard his sister Sadie calling him.

"CARTER! Snap out of it!" She screamed.

"Hey!" He winced. "No need to scream, Sadie."

"Are you freaking kidding? I've been calling and shaking you for the last five minutes!"

Carter turned to his sister. "Sadie, I'm sorry, but on a completely random note, do you remember that mission I went on about a year ago? The one in Long Island?"

Sadie looked at him questionably. "Yeah. You came back with a baby crocodile and wouldn't shut up about some Perry Ackerson guy or something."

Carter rolled his eyes. "So close, sis. Try _Percy Jackson_."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Fine. _Percy Jackson_. What about it?"

"Well after that mission we got talking about why we were drawn to each other, and we agreed it was probably some dangerous force." I explained. Sadie nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "So we agreed to go our separate ways, when Percy thought we should have a way to contact each other should we need the help."

Sadie looked confused for a second before her eyes widened. "You didn't!"

Carter nodded. "I used the Eye of Horus spell and explained how you use it."He stared at her, his dark brown eyes darkening even more. "Sadie, he hasn't used it in a year. Now he has and he said he's in the middle of a war and needs back up. I know where he is."

"Carter, we just cleaned up our own mess, now you want to go walking into someone else's?" Sadie threw her hands in the air.

"I made a promise, Sadie."

She dropped them to her side again, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "He really needs our help?"

"From what I gather, a lot." He said.

His sister sighed. "Alright. Fine. Where are we headed?"

Carter smiled. "Round up the Nome. We're going to Epirus, Athens."

**And that's the end of chapter 2! Look I'm really sorry for the delay. It's been crazy lately but everything is working itself out so I should be able to write more but I've also got another story going so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, again I'm sorry and please read and review! Thanks guys! Write you soon!**

**-V6**


End file.
